


Choosing the Hunters

by KrZDragon



Category: Ash Mistry Chronicles - Sarwat Chadda, Naruto
Genre: Complete One-Shot, Explains this universe's main characters really well, Gen, Things have changed, still leaving this as is though, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrZDragon/pseuds/KrZDragon
Summary: The Pheonix and Dragon talk and choose their huntersThe hunters are claimed and a new story begins





	Choosing the Hunters

The beast of the black flames was bored. The screams of the eternally damned was like an annoying gnat buzzing in her ear slits. Honestly it's not like she really had anything to do, her job was mostly keeping people out who might try to free the damned but practically no one could reach the gate without dying in one way or another and no one could get out because they were in too much pain and anguish (it is the place of eternal punishment). Idly a thought crossed her mind about why they were given their jobs but the Creator knew everything so he had a reason even if she couldn't always understand.

She would probably be busier if most worlds didn't have their own unique afterlives that wouldn't send the dead to her or the other Raksī until The End comes.

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind, and she felt a shiver of delight over the idea. But she would need the other Raksī. Slowly she lifted her head and shifted it closer to the large and ornate black and red crystal oval mirror near her.

" **Zohar"** the mirror shimmered until it changed to reflect her fellow Raksī. His white feathers gleamed as his green eyes reflected the light of heaven.  **"Amira"** he greeted her with a dip of his head.  **"Why did you seek me?" "I wanted to ask you something."** Her excitement was very visible to him and he felt trepidation at the gleam in those violet eyes of hers. She was chaotic and insane after spending eons guarding the gate of hell, so most of the time her ideas never ended well. Particularly when she was bored.

" **I want a Śikārī"** short, to the point, and utterly demanding. Blinking he stared at her as she watched him expectantly, what was he to say?  _'Let's do it! Never mind last time our Śikārī tried to kill each other.'_  Sighing he shook his head before looking her in her eyes again, they were so hopeful. She was so excited, he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her. He just hoped that it ended better than last time.

" **Fine, but we have to look at their whole lives before we claim." "Yay!"** she squealed, like a four-year-old, and began jumping up and down in a chibi-fied form that made him think of chihuahuas after eating hot peppers. Shaking his head and sighing for what felt like the thousandth time in just that conversation.  **"I already found one!"** what? Did she plan this?  **"When did you find them?" "A while ago, I just wasn't sure when to broach the topic."** She seemed to shrug her shoulders and he stared at her, she was telling the truth. Oh this was not good.  **"Show me her."**

His white and blue crystal mirror shimmered and Amira seemed to fade, in her place was a child with blood red hair. The first thing he noticed as she walked down the street was the hate, she seemed to hate everything. Breathing softly across the mirror it shimmered before showing him the child's life from birth to death, what would be the most likely path if she wasn't Claimed. It was…horrifying. So much hate, pain, war, loss and not just in her but in those her path intertwined with.

Ruffling his feathers he allowed the image to shimmer and return to Amira.  **"Well?"** nodding  **"All right. Let me find mine and we can claim them."** She smiled and showed all her sharp fangs fading from his sight leaving him to gaze at his reflection.

Taking a breath he slowly began shifting his gaze through each world. World after world he saw people who would make wonderfully fun Śikārī but he needed one that would be a fighter like Amira's, one who could take on her Śikārī, one who would be able to handle any insanity the other brought upon them, one who maybe was a bit broken as well.

There. His eyes landed on a boy, one whose soul was old but mind and body young. One who was warrior and weapon. The two would either be the best of friends or be like their last pair and kill each other. It always was a bit of guess work, you could never tell how the two are going to mix.

He sent Amira the message; he found his. Closing his eyes he knew she was doing the same. They began to sing as they look at the women carrying their new chosen through their separate mirrors.

" ** _Imya tel'palurin amine ele-lle"_**

" ** _Imya tel'vieme'kumba amine oront-dethol-lle"_**

Unknown to all but them glowing marks placed themselves upon the women's wombs.

" ** _Haba runya na-lle"_**

" ** _Haba raama kol-lle imya tel'meneluin"_**

Their eyes glowed and in the womb the two children were wrapped in flames. Amira had to be much more careful when wrapping her's in flames. The child had a twin and she couldn't let the it get hurt not to mention that she was having to counteract the entity's energy but at the same time make sure the girl kept the energy of the world.

" ** _Hebe aman na-a'lle"_**

" ** _Hebe agar tu-ar'vara"_**

In other worlds all dragons and phoenixes had an urging of their instincts, only the old and wise know what it means though.

" ** _Lle na-hebe fara"_**

" ** _Lle kol-hebe aith"_**

" ** _Tuulo'lle suula ta na-ikotane"_**

And their powers stayed as their consciousness receded and though Zohar wouldn't admit it, he was excited.

" ** _Tenna'lle aut-imya erya ando"_**

" ** _Lle tu-hebe Śikārī"_**

And then they waited. They waited for the birth of their Śikārī and for when their powers would manifest.

Amira chose to let her flames protect the child in situations of great dire until she was old and strong enough to control them and know of her.

Zohar chose to wait until after the boy would become a weapon, until after he found the balance between death and life that he would need. Until then he would only be a whisper in the boy's conscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in a large story of one-shots I took that down and decided to leave this though.  
> Things have been changed but I think leaving it is okay. I still want to share while I work on other things.
> 
> Śikārī = Hunters  
> Raksī = Gatekeepers
> 
> Through the worlds I have seen you  
> Through the womb I will mark you  
> My flames shall be yours  
> My wings carry you through the skies  
> My blessing shall belong to you  
> My blood will serve and protect  
> You shall be my hunter  
> You shall bear my mark  
> From your first breath it will be so  
> Until you enter through a gate  
> You will be my Śikārī


End file.
